Access to the Internet is now a quintessential requirement for many users and businesses. However, access to reliable internet connectivity is not always available to users and businesses, especially those in remote locations. Internet infrastructure including fiber optic infrastructure development is not always a priority for traditional Internet Service Providers (ISPs) and thus, a remotely located user may not have robust access to the Internet due to limited Internet infrastructure and the like.
Thus, there is a need in the communications routing and computer networking field to create new and useful systems and methods for high-speed Internet connectivity.